The Best Part of Waking Up
by wiccafolknightmare
Summary: Sara is unhappy about having to spend Christmas alone, but she gets a special visitor that turns her holidays around. Based loosely on the Folger's-cest commercial...you know the one. F/F pairing.


Sara awoke to the sight of snowfall out her window. It was Christmas morning, and she was alone. Normally, she would have flown out to Vancouver, and her and Tegan and whatever family members happened to be in town that year would all get together at their mother's home. This year had other plans. Tegan was busy with her new girlfriend, and life in general had just caught up with them. They had all agreed to make it up to each other and postpone their family Christmas together until the new year. That all seemed good and fine to Sara at the time, who had been craving some much needed alone time now that their hectic touring schedule was coming to an end. As she lay in bed watching the snow swirl outside the window of her Montreal home, though, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness.

She thought about getting up and brewing some coffee and maybe making a little breakfast to distract herself from her loneliness, but then remembered she was out of coffee, and there was no way in hell she was going out in this weather. Of course...no coffee...no Tegan...for a moment, she started having regrets about their Christmas postponement and cursed herself for at least not thinking to invite some friends (or at the very least, her girlfriend) over to keep her company on Christmas day.

The truth was it wouldn't have made a difference; the reality was this was the first Christmas she and Tegan had ever spent apart in their thirty-four years of life, and she just missed her sister. She would never admit it, but she was also a little bit jealous that Tegan was spending the day with her new girlfriend instead of Sara. She knew because of the nature of their relationship that they would always have to see other people and keep their love a secret, but she was getting so tired of sharing.

This was going to be the worst Christmas ever.

Lying in her bed watching the storm outside, she couldn't stop her thoughts from turning to her sister until it was too late. Before she realized it, she was completely consumed by her. Absentmindedly, her hand wandered down her stomach and into her pajama pants. As her fingers started playing in her own wetness, she couldn't help but let the thoughts of Tegan take her over. She was so lost in her thoughts, she could almost smell her sister, taste Tegan's skin on her tongue. Sara imagined it was Tegan's folds her fingers were dragging through. Reveling in her own wetness as if she had produced it between her sister's thighs, she couldn't help but think maybe somewhere on the other side of the continent, Tegan was thinking of her, too. She hadn't even realized she was so close until she felt her orgasm building up underneath her fingertips.

A loud banging on her front door found Sara pulling her hand away quickly. Her heart was beating like she was an adolescent girl again, exploring her body in her bedroom, about to be caught by her mother who meant nothing more than to let her know dinner was ready. She groaned internally and lay for a quick moment trying to catch her breath. She dreaded having to venture out of the safety of her blankets and leave her indecent thoughts of her sister behind so she could go tend to whoever was banging on her front door this Christmas morning.

Cursing her nosy neighbors for interrupting her rather pleasant daydream, she padded her way across her living room floor to the front door. She didn't even bother to check the peephole before she threw the door open in a fit of agitation. As soon as her eyes were able to take in the person standing before her, she had to blink a couple of times. Sara almost slammed the door in her visitor's face, convinced she was part of a dream.

"But I-I thought you were..." Sara stammered, at a loss for words.

"Merry Christmas, little sis," Tegan said, cutting Sara off mid-sentence. Smiling, she pushed a smallish brown package topped with a bright red bow into Sara's arms.

Sara, barely registering Tegan's gift, threw it atop a nearby table and grabbed Tegan into a tight embrace. She held on for dear life, still not completely convinced she wasn't dreaming, fully expecting to wake up any minute to an empty bed and cheeks full of tears.

"Sara, I can't breathe baby." Tegan squeaked out with a chuckle.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Sara quickly retorted. She hurriedly pulled Tegan into her home, closing and locking the door behind her as if she left Tegan out there any longer, she might be taken away from her.

A million questions ran through Sara's mind as to what Tegan was doing there-How had she gotten out of her plans with her girlfriend? Why didn't she tell her she was coming?-but as soon as the thoughts came, Sara realized she didn't care. All she cared about was that Tegan was really here in front of her in the flesh, not her mind playing cruel tricks on her or a hallucination. Before she could even realize what she was doing, she had Tegan pinned up against her front door, attacking her lips in a needy kiss that Tegan was all too eager to return. Tegan pulled away before the kiss could go further, her mouth pulled back in a grin.

"Miss me, Sara?" she asked through her smile, teasing. "It's only been, like, a few days, baby sister. Geez!"

"Shut up," Sara spat back, attaching her mouth to Tegan's neck, sucking and biting down along her collar bones, not giving a single fuck if she left a mark.

"I was just thinking about you before I heard your knocking," Sara said, removing her lips from Tegan's neck to elaborate.

"Oh, really?" Tegan questioned, raising an eyebrow, then she stitched their lips back together before Sara could voice her answer. This time, she took Sara's bottom lip into her own biting it slightly, eliciting a surprised whimper from her younger counterpart. Tegan took advantage of this moment of surprise and flipped them so she had Sara's body pressed between herself and the door.

"Just exactly what kind of thoughts were you having about me, now?" Tegan rasped in a near whisper, her lips brushing against Sara's ear as she spoke. She sucked Sara's earlobe into her hot mouth for a moment.

"I think I'd rather show you than tell you," Sara practically moaned in response. She took Tegan's wrist in her hand and placed Tegan's fingers against her abdomen, just at the waistband of her pajama pants. She silently encouraged Tegan to let her hand wander lower.

Tegan took no time in dipping her fingers into Sara's soft, wet core, testing the waters of her arousal.

"Oh, Sara," Tegan gasped. "You did miss me." She spoke in mock surprise as a mischievous grin pulled at one corner of her mouth. She stilled her fingers for a few beats, just enjoying feeling Sara's heat against them. She didn't make a move until she realized she had been staring, completely lost in Sara's beautiful hazel eyes, for god knows how long and Sara had begun rocking her hips against Tegan's hand.

"Tegan, please don't tease me. I can't handle it. I was so close before I heard you knocking." Sara panted to her sister's waiting ears.

"I think you can handle whatever I decide to dish out." Tegan responded, growing slightly cocky at the feeling of reducing Sara to a whimpering mess beneath her fingertips. She wasn't used to being in this position, as it was usually the other way around in their relationship. Before she could get too comfortable in her new found dominance, Tegan found herself being flipped around, back to Sara's front with both of her wrists pulled behind her back held in Sara's death grip.

With her mouth pressed to Tegan's ear Sara growled, "Oh Tegan, you know that's not how this works. Bedroom. Now." Sara placed a quick love bite to the crook of Tegan's neck before she began guiding them through the living room in the direction of her bedroom.

"You know, Tegan, I'm going to ask later how you got out of your other...obligations to be with me. Right now, though, you're here to spend Christmas with me, and I plan on showing you how grateful I am you made it all the way out here...by reminding you who you truly belong to."

The words were barely out of Sara's mouth before she was throwing Tegan down onto the bed on her back. She quickly climbed on top of Tegan, straddling her older sister's midsection.

"Do you think you can handle that?" Sara spoke, staring directly into her sister's eyes as she pinned her wrists above her head. Tegan was far too gone at this point and could only nod her agreement. "Good girl. Now, stay." she commanded before getting off of Tegan and walking purposefully to her bedside table.

Tegan could only focus on her harsh breaths and try to regain some sort of composure as she heard Sara rummaging through her night stand. She wasn't one hundred percent sure what Sara was in search of, but she had a pretty good idea. Sara returned, and Tegan felt her wrists being wrapped in the familiar leather of Sara's favorite restraints. Tegan loved it when Sara tied her down, and she could already feel her wetness dripping between her folds by the time Sara had finished binding Tegan's wrists to the headboard. It wasn't until she saw Sara's figure come into her field of vision, smirk on her face and a glint in her eye, that Tegan realized her pelvis had begun rocking on its own accord, trying to find any sort of friction.

"Eager, now are we?" Sara asked almost condescendingly, and it only fueled Tegan further. "All in due time sweetheart, be patient." Sara whispered into Tegan's chest as she crawled back atop Tegan's body and began slowly unbuttoning Tegan's top, growing more excited with each newly exposed patch of flesh. Finally, the entire thing was undone, revealing her whole torso and bra-less chest to Sara's hungry eyes. Sara only let herself take in her sister's beauty for a moment before she grabbed both of Tegan's nipples, pinching them between her thumbs and fore fingers and pulling slowly until they both fell from her fingers and back into place, earning a slight scream from Tegan's throat.

"Oh, baby, did I hurt you?" Sara asked, slight worry etched on her brow.

"Mmmmm...yes. Hurts good." Tegan barely got out through clenched teeth.

Sara let out a satisfied hum at the reassurance that the pain she was causing her sister was welcomed. In Sara's opinion, sex without pain was like food without taste. She knew Tegan could take a lot (especially when worked up), but she never wanted to cause her sister pain to the point of it being unpleasant, so she was glad Tegan seemed to be on the same page this morning.

Slowly, Sara began dragging her fingers over the middle of Tegan's stomach, through the valley between her breasts, over her sternum until they rested at the base of Tegan's throat. She lay them still there for just a moment, feeling Tegan's heart rate accelerate and the rapid rise and fall of her chest. She stared longingly into her older sister's eyes calculating her next move.

"You love the pain I bring you, don't you Tee?" she murmured, bringing their lips close. She felt Tegan nod, and that was all the confirmation she needed to continue. Quickly, she wrapped her long fingers around Tegan's neck and began to slowly squeeze , cutting off her airway, controlling Tegan's breaths.

"You belong to me don't you my love?"

Tegan nodded, not being able to do much else.

"I need to hear you say it," Sara demanded, loosening her grip on Tegan's throat.

"I'm yours. I belong to you, no one else. Only you Sara. Only you make me feel like this," Tegan whimpered out in a rasp. Her voice was hoarse from Sara's choking hands, and her words were rushed and barely intelligible.

"That's a good girl...exactly what I like to hear," Sara replied, a satisfied smirk playing at her face.

At that, Sara tightened her grip around Tegan's throat once more, just until her face started to turn red, then she let her grip go slack, letting free Tegan's airway once more.

"Please Sara, my God, I'm so wet. Just fuck me already!" The words flew out of Tegan's lips as soon as she could breathe.

"Wow, Tee, already begging for it? As tempting as that offer sounds, I'm afraid you'll have to wait just a little longer. I'm not finished with you yet." Sara's hands began a painfully slow decent down her sister's body, taking her time to slowly caress every inch of Tegan's exposed flesh. Tegan's hips had begun rocking subtly, trying to gain even the slightest bit of friction. She was turned on by Sara's slow torture; Sara's path started at the base of Tegan's throat, then she slowly slid the tips of her fingers down over the top of her older sister's breasts.

Her touch was slow and feather light, skipping over Tegan's painfully erect nipples to tease over her tensed stomach swirling around her navel...just touching the start of Tegan's pubic hair before stopping and traveling back upwards, away from the one place Tegan needed her fingers the most. Sara kept with the gentle unrelenting teasing, dragging her fingers up and down Tegan's torso. She reveled in the softness of her twin's skin, completely mesmerized by the rise and fall of her chest. Tegan's breathing became more ragged the more Sara didn't follow through.

Sara slid her hands back up to Tegan's chest and lightly grabbed her nipples again. Slowly, her fingers pinched harder and harder, twisting back and forth at at agonizingly slow pace. Tegan could feel the sting from Sara's earlier torture, and she let out a high pitched whine at the realization that Sara was not going to give in easily tonight. She was obviously going to drag this out as long as possible, the sadist in her taking over.

The increase in Tegan's whiny moans had Sara losing her resolve faster than she had anticipated. She couldn't resist latching on to her older sister's neck. It had been so long since they could give in to such a pleasure without worrying about prying eyes noticing marks. Sara's soft sucks started progressing to harder nips and bites which kicked Tegan into overdrive. Her breaths were out-of-control and her hips were rocking at a break neck speed.

"Oh, wow, Tegan. You want it so bad, don't you?" Sara chuckled upon noticing the speed with which Tegan's hips were gyrating.

Tegan, unable to form words, just let out a long high pitched moan in response, and that was the moment Sara lost it. She knew Tegan had to be completely soaked by now and couldn't resist scratching her nails all the way down her sisters torso, making her cry out in pain (and pleasure) before pushing her hand down the front of Tegan's jeans into her underwear. She ran her fingertips through the impossible wetness she found waiting for her there. Sara let out a long low moan at this discovery. At the exact same moment, Tegan's breath completely stopped. She stilled her hips, as if the tiniest movement would make Sara realize her lapse in self control and remove her fingers.

Sara let herself take in the feeling of her sister pool into her hand for a moment before their eyes met and something in her shifted. At that moment, the animal inside of her took over. She had to have Tegan right then...right there...she couldn't hold off any longer.

"Fuck, Tegan. I need to be inside of you right now. Get these fucking jeans off," Sara demanded.

Tegan let out another moan at hearing the unadulterated need in her sister's voice. She tried to move her arms down to remove her pants, momentarily forgetting they were bound to the headboard. At this realization, a tiny frustrated cry left her throat, and her legs thrashed, struggling to get the material down her legs without her hands.

"Wow, Tee, so impatient." Sara laughed realizing in her arousal she had forgotten Tegan's disadvantaged state. In one quick swipe, she pulled Tegan's jeans and underwear down and off of her body as fast as she could. As soon as her legs were freed, Tegan spread them open as wide as the would go.

"Please, Sara. Please don't make me beg for it. God please just do it already. I need you. I miss you." Tegan let out in a strangled whisper. Sara loved it. She loved it when Tegan was this vocal when she wanted her. She loved hearing the desperation in her voice.

"Oh, Tee," Sara said, her own voice thicker than she expected it to be. "Baby, I don't need to make you beg, you already are."

With that, Sara plunged straight into Tegan's dripping wet pussy with two fingers. Tegan gasped at the sudden intrusion, but it was a pleasurable surprise. Sara started slowly curling her fingers, hitting the exact spot she knew drove Tegan crazy. Spurred on by the increase in pitch and frequency of her sister's moans, Sara sped her pace and added a third finger. Tegan cried out and began rocking her hips into Sara, effectively fucking herself on her sister's fingers.

Sara could only watch all the muscles in Tegan's body contract. All Sara could think was how beautiful Tegan looked in this moment. She wanted to voice these thoughts to her sister, but she was spellbound and speechless, taken aback by how beautiful this woman beneath her was. She was overwhelmed by her love for Tegan.

Before Sara could even realize what she was doing, she was lowering her face to Tegan's beautiful mound, taking her sister's engorged clit between her lips. She lightly sucked it into her mouth before swirling her tongue around it and bobbing her head. She knew at this point Tegan wasn't going to last much longer with this added stimulation, but she wanted them to come together.

With her hand that wasn't buried knuckle deep inside of Tegan, Sara reached between her own legs, gathering her own wetness. She started rubbing tight circles around her own swollen bud, trying to play catch up with Tegan. It didn't take her very long as the build up to this point had her probably damn near close to being as aroused as Tegan was.

"Oh, God! Sara, are you touching yourself?" Tegan asked as soon as she started feeling Sara's moans vibrate through her cunt.

"Mmmhmm" Sara replied letting out a series of low guttural moans.

"Mmmmm oh Sara, baby, I'm so close." Tegan said as she bucked her hips into Sara's mouth. "Are you close, baby? Come with me?"

"Mmmmmmmm," was all Sara could say. She felt the muscles in her forearms scream in protest as she doubled her efforts on both Tegan and herself. As soon as she started to feel Tegan's walls begin to contract and her legs shaking around her head, Sara took as much of Tegan as she could into her mouth and sucked as hard as she could.

Tegan came, her whole body going stiff and a scream escaping her throat. Tegan's scream set Sara off, and she detached her mouth from Tegan's body, her face falling to the mattress. Her own orgasm took her by surprise and she came shouting Tegan's name, partially muffled by the bed beneath her.

Both twins needed to take a moment to catch their breaths and regain their senses. Tegan was the first to speak.

"Sara...did you...?" Tegan tried to get the question out but was having difficulty in her post coital breathless state.

"Yeah, baby, I did," Sara said. "And so did you."

Tegan laughed a little at the smile she heard in Sara's voice. "Yeah...yeah I did."

"You were so loud. I haven't had the pleasure of hearing your unguarded cries in so long..." Sara trailed off resting her head on Tegan's inner thigh. "You're a mess baby," Sara observed, admiring her unobstructed view of Tegan's pussy.

Tegan let out a satisfied hum in response, a smirk slowly pulling across her face. "I know this is your favorite view my love, but my wrists are aching, and I'd really like it if you would come up here and cuddle me for a little while."

"Of course, babe," Sara replied, as she reluctantly lifted her head from Tegan's thigh and crawled up Tegan's body to free her wrists from their confines. She placed a gentle kiss to Tegan's lips before wrapping her in her arms and resting her head upon Tegan's chest. Sara let out a tiny mewl, listening to Tegan's heart beat. Sara couldn't remember a time in her life where she had been more happy or more content than she was in this moment: laying there, listening to gentle thump of her lover's heart beat, curling and uncurling her toes under the warmth of the blankets, watching the snow fall outside the window...

Her life couldn't be more perfect.

Before she knew it she had drifted to sleep encased in her sisters warm loving embrace.

* * *

Sara wasn't sure how long she was asleep before she awoke to Tegan loudly moving around in the other room. She was obviously irritated by something if the random obscenities gracelessly escaping her mouth were any indication. She finally found whatever it was she was looking for with and enthusiastic "Yes!" and no doubt a fist pump in the air that Sara could see her doing in her mind's eye.

She heard her quiet footsteps coming back towards the bedroom which caused Sara to sit up anxiously awaiting Tegan's return. Tegan appeared at the door, silly grin on her face, obviously hiding something behind her back. The black v-neck and gray sweatpants Tegan had thrown on suddenly made Sara very aware of her own nakedness. She covered her breasts with the sheets pooled around her body before her curiosity got the best of her again.

"What have you got there, Tee?" Sara asked, her voice sweet and quiet from sleep.

Tegan responded with a pouty lip. She pulled a brown box from behind her back, topped with a shiny red bow.

"You never opened your present," Tegan stated with mock sadness before jumping into bed with Sara and handing her the box.

Sara took the gift from her, turning it in her hands a few times. With a little giggle, she took off the bow and stuck it to Tegan's chest.

"But you're my present this year, silly." Sara replied.

"That's just the orgasm from earlier." Tegan said laughing, and rolling her eyes (even though they both knew she loved how mushy Sara could be after sex). "Now come on open it." Tegan whined growing impatient, rocking back and forth on her knees like a child.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Sara pulled the lid off of the box. Peering inside, she let out a small giggle.

"Are you psychic? How did you know I was out?" Sara responded after revealing a can of her favorite coffee from the little cafe around the corner from the apartment building where they used to live before Sara moved to Montreal. "Thanks so much, babe. I didn't get you anything, though." Sara frowned.

"That's okay, sugar. How about you can make me breakfast, and we'll call it even?" Tegan asked with a hopeful grin.

"Sounds fair," was Sara's response as she got up from the bed and walked to the kitchen to make them breakfast, not bothering to put on on any clothes. Tegan couldn't believe her luck, and Sara felt the same. Both twins smiled to themselves.

This was going to be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
